


White Christmas

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff! All the Fluff!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry share a tender moment at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's April! But I found this lurking on my profile on one of the other sites I post on. It is also like, SUPER short, almost a drabble in length!
> 
> Also, I do not own Harry Potter, but I still wish I did...

Draco smirked at as he let the last of the tinsel wrap around the tree. It was his and his partners first Christmas together in their new house, and he wanted it to be perfect. He knew that his partner hadn’t had a proper family Christmas’ apart from with the Weasleys, where it was always hectic and loud. Draco wrinkled his nose as he remembered the last one he had been taken to. He could have sworn if Harry hadn’t warned Ron beforehand, the red haired male would have killed Draco on the spot.

Feeling two arms wrapping around his waist Draco lent back, taking in the scent that was purely his boyfriend. No artificial scent of cologne or anything of the like invading his senses.

“Do you like it Harry?” he asked softly, twisting his head to see Harry’s face. The dark haired man nodded, placing a small kiss on the corner of Draco’s mouth.

“It is absolutely perfect Draco, but really we could have just gone to the Weasleys again this year you know,” Harry matched the low tone, rocking them both. Draco snorted and shook his head.

“Harry, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m welcome there on such a big holiday to be honest. The Weasel made that pretty clear last year that I wasn’t to come to anymore.” Draco span in Harry’s arms, pulling the slightly shorter man against him in a tight grip.  
“Please don’t call him that Draco, I’ve only just made him stop calling you ‘Ferret’.” Harry pleaded, his green eyes glittering. Draco couldn’t help the nod at his boyfriend, knowing how long it had taken Harry and Molly to stop Ron spouting off insults at him.

Harry waved his wand at the wireless, the soft tune of ‘Jingle Bells’ floating out through the speakers. He looked up at Draco, a flash of green and white passing his vision as he did.

“Draco, did you put mistletoe up?” he questioned, looking up further and seeing that they were stood under a sprig of the mystical plant. Draco shook his head and shrugged.

“I didn’t, but do you believe in the magic surrounding it?” Draco watched as Harry nodded slightly, a small grin spreading over his face.

“Good, because so do I,” with that he pressed his lips to Harry’s in a searing kiss, threading his fingers through the messy raven hair and enjoying the feel of his partner, snow falling outside the window creating an almost perfect scene.


End file.
